Against the Wickedness
by Usagi-Hasano
Summary: Yes yes, another story. Threatened to burst out of my head. Ranma, elements of Samurai Jack, others. Ignoring the warning of a strange man, Ryoga accidentally unleashes a certain evil wizard. Of course, things all come back on Ranma.


Against the Wickedness

Ranma and any other series used within this Fanfiction are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own anything. I am only writing for fun.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1

Ryoga was lost. Of course this wasn't anything knew to the world. The young martial artist could get lost in a windowless room with one door and end up in Okinawa. What made this time different was the fact that he was lost in a place that held an odd power to it. The area was mountainous and barren of any foliage or animals of any kind. It was just rocks, rocks, and more rocks as far as the eye can see.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself as he continued walking. After a few more moments, he found a lone wooden hut. It was incredibly simple in design, and there were no discerning features to make it interesting. There was, however, a person who appeared to be in his very late teens. The man was sitting cross-legged on the porch of the hut.

His clothing consisted of very light gray -- almost white -- samurai robes, a round straw hat tilted enough to cover any features, raven-black hair tied in a simple long ponytail, and there was a sword of some kind lying next to him. There seemed to be a strange air about him that the lost boy couldn't figure out.

"Excuse me, but do you know whe--"

"Do not go in the direction you are going, young one." The man interrupted in a low voice without moving. "Ancient evil is entombed that way. If you go there, you are liable to bring it back to life. Heed these words, boy." The figure finished before standing up and moving towards the hut without giving a glance to the bandana boy.

The casual brush-off angered Ryoga. "I'm not afraid of some fairy tale about ancient evil, and who are you calling 'young one' and 'boy'? You seem around the same age as me."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Ryoga Hibiki." The Lost Boy's eyes widened when he heard the stranger say his name so casually before walking into the hut. "Heed the warnings, do not go that way. This world could do without the return of the vast wickedness. Do not let pig-headedness rule you at this moment."

"Pig-headedness?!" The fanged boy asked in anger. He got nothing more out of the person who had just closed the door behind him. With judgment clouded by anger, Ryoga ignored the lame warning and headed off again in the direction he was headed. He was unaware that the person who told him not to go that way was watching out the window of the hut. Clear blue eyes watched him walk off into the distance.

"And so it all comes to a circle." The man said to himself as he shut the curtains and prepared for what was to come next.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoga had walked on a little longer and had found himself staring into a large crater in the ground. In the center of the crater was some kind of ornate rock that was colored black. Not just black, but blacker than the very shadows themselves. "This is the so called ancient evil? It's just a black rock of some kind." He said as he made his way towards the object.

To the side of the rock was a sign that read 'To the idiot who did not heed the previous warnings. This is your very last warning. Leave this area now, or bring about the wickedness that plagued this world three centuries ago.'

"Even a sign is calling me an idiot.' The pig boy stated with annoyance. "Fine then, I'll be going. It's just a stupid rock." Turning around, he began to take a step, but he accidentally stepped onto a loose rock. The mineral slid from under his feet and caused him to lose balance. Falling backwards, his arm went back and hit the top of the rock. Due to his large strength, the top of the rock broke off.

Rubbing his head, Ryoga cursed and looked towards the rock. "Damn it. I broke the rock. Now I'm probably going to get into some trouble." Getting to his feet, he was about to walk off when a voice had begun to speak from nowhere.

"_**Ha-ha-ha-ha! At last, after three centuries of being trapped in that stupid rock, I have been freed."**_ The voice was low but imposing. _**"I must thank you for releasing me, young human boy."**_

The hairs on the back of Ryoga's neck stood up as he turned around and watched the rock begin to glow. It was a few moments later that something as black as a shadow had begun to erupt from the structure. 'Oh shit.' The Lost Boy simply stated as he decided the best course of action would get to get out of there and get lost.

After it finished releasing itself from its prison, the creature's black eyes looked around the area. _**"And now, I, Aku, am free once again to smite the world as days long past."**_ The being of darkness stopped and narrowed his eyes. _**"What is this feeling that I feel coming from all the way in that direction? It feels like**_ -- _**no, it can't be."**_

The being of wickedness had begun taking off and flying in the direction that his senses were leading him to. He completely missed a figure that had been concealed in a long brown cloak watching him as he made his way off into the horizon. "This will be our last battle, and you will die this time." The figure clutched the sheathed sword at his waist. "I thought that by merely sealing you, I would be free of this curse of yours. That was not the fact though. I would have to outright kill you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was unusually calm and relaxing for a certain braid-haired martial artist. There had been no random attacks, fiancée attempts, crazed mystical beings, and many other odd events to break the peace of the day. The day was even bright and sunny with not a cloud in the sky.

For Ranma, it meant something big was going to happen soon. He didn't know what it would be, but it would happen. Things like this would always happen at the most inopportune moments. He was currently sitting on a rock by the Koi pond and watching the fish swim and jump around. It seemed like nothing could ruin the day.

"Ranma" A voice that obviously belonged to Akane began "would you like to try these cookies I made?" Apparently the young Saotome spoke too soon, and he had grit his teeth because of it. Turning around, his blue eyes had caught sight of the offered cookies. They looked normal for the most part, except for the green spots on them.

These cookies were made by the youngest Tendo however. A girl who never followed the instructions one was supposed to follow if they wished to cook. This has caused her cooking to affect people in many different ways. From feeling sick, to almost feeling as if your stomach was going to burst.

The boy with the braid felt like giving an insult to the girl like he usually did when it came to her cooking, but he didn't feel up to it on a day like this. You have to grab hold of all the peace you can in Nerima. "No thank you, Akane. I don't feel like having any cookies right now." It was a simple answer that should have not had made anybody angry.

The dark-haired Tendo apparently didn't get the message. Narrowing her eyes, she had begun to stalk up to her fiancé. "You're just saying I can't cook, aren't you?!" It was a question, but it was also an accusation. Her annoyance increased when she didn't get a reply from the boy. "Just try one of these cookies, Ranma."

"Fine" Ranma stated with his own annoyance. He was damned if he did, and damned if he didn't anyway. Time seemed to slow down as he picked up a cookie and brought it towards his mouth. His teeth were about to chomp down on the thing when the wall that surrounded the Tendo residence burst inward. "What in the hell?" The raven-haired boy was elated that whatever happened interrupted him from possible damage, but was wary at the same time as he looked upon the remains of the wall.

Both teens blinked when they saw Ryoga panting in the hole of the wall. Ranma was about to say something when the Lost Boy beat him to it. "I accidentally released certain evil upon this world." He simply said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ryoga?" The braid-haired martial artist asked with a hint of dread. There went the calm and peaceful day. What kind of creature would he have to defeat now?

Ryoga began to tell them about this small conversation with an odd man, about the crater, the rock, and accidentally knocking off the top part of the rock. He didn't know what the evil looked like, but he said it had looked to consist of shadows.

"The Hibiki boy is correct, son-in-law." The aged voice of Cologne announced from the top of the wall. The diminutive woman was accompanied by Mousse and Shampoo. By this time, everyone had made their way out of the Tendo house and towards the commotion. "This evil feels gravely familiar."

"What does great-grandmother mean by familiar?" Shampoo asked curiously. She also felt it, but she didn't understand what it was.

Looking at her great-granddaughter, the matriarch answered. "It is evil that I have not felt in 300 years. It feels like the Evil Wizard of Darkness: Aku has returned." Mousse and Shampoo looked at the woman with wide eyes. "The Evil Wizard of Darkness: Aku is a bed time story that was based on true events. It tells the tale of a Warrior with no allegiance -- female for the Amazons of course, but male for the Musk and Phoenix -- untouched by time itself. This very warrior -- dressed in never fading white samurai robes -- battled against the wizard with a magical sword for years before finally defeating him."

Soun gave a sage nod. "There's a tale here as well that regards the same individual in a titanic battle against that beast. After the battle, the person seemed to drop off the face of the world. Only a few sightings were ever seen of him after the battle." The Tendo patriarch started to cry a river. "The monster has returned! We are all doomed!"

"Feh, I could probably beat this dark wizard or somethin'." Ranma said with a wave of his hand. He had faced crazy odds before and had come up on top. From the stories, it did sound like the evil wizard was something to be feared though.

"Son-in-law, you can't hope to defeat the monster without the magical sword the ancient warrior wielded. It was the only thing that could damage him. Ki blasts, weapons, and anything else had no effect." Cologne stated with worry in her voice. Their only hope would be to find the silver magical sword.

The martial artists in the vicinity had suddenly felt a dark power coming their way. The evil feeling of it had almost made them all feel nauseous. It wasn't long before the clear sky had begun to blacken as dark as the shadows. They all watched as the shadows stopped above the yard of the Tendo property. Without warning, the shadows extended downward until they touched the ground.

The blackness began to take the form of a long figure. Its shoulders were long and broad, the arms were long as well, and the hands looked like sharp claws. The thing had a face as well. The face of the monster was green, and in its mouth were several sharp teeth. The eyebrows around its beady eyes consisted of red flames -- the same was apparent with its beard.

Looking around, the being of darkness's eyes rested upon one of the members making up the group. _**"YOU!" **_He shouted as he pointed a long finger towards Ranma. _**"How could you still be here? Do you intend to bother and prevent me again, young samurai?"**_

Everyone looked towards the braid-haired boy in confusion. "What the hell are ya talkin' about? I've never seen yer ugly mug before." Was the guy off his rocker or something? Ranma's eyes widened when the wizard leaned down so that is eyes were just inches from the boy's.

"_**I see the sincerity in your eyes. You do not know me; therefore you are not the one who defeated me. You do, however, look like the one who defeated me. This means that you are more than likely a descendant of the samurai bastard."**_ Aku raised himself up to his full height. _**"To be plagued by the descendant of my enemy is not a good thing."**_

"I'll ask this again, what in the hell are ya talkin' about?" The raven-haired boy was starting to get a little annoyed here.

"Ranma" the boy turned around to see his mother. "What this evil wizard is saying is the truth. You are a descendant of the samurai who fought him long ago." Everyone looked at her in wide eyes before turning back towards the aquatransexual.

"_**It is as I thought. You have the same feeling as him; therefore you have the capabilities of defeating me. I will not allow that to happen. You must die here and now, boy."**_ After saying that, the being of wickedness shot a hand forward to grab the boy. Acting quickly, Ranma jumped out of the way and rebounded off the house. Twisting in midair, he sent a kick into the midsection of the monster. Aku stumbled backwards over the wall and fell on his back.

Ranma gave a small laugh. "This is the dark and powerful wizard from long ago? Jeez, I think it's time ta go into retirement, gramps." His smile died on his lips when the being transformed into a large black bird. "You have got ta be kiddin' me."

"_**You have quite the cheek on you, boy. It reminds me too much of that blasted samurai ancestor of yours."**_ Flying forward, Aku was content on plowing into the blue-eyed boy with his talons. He missed as the boy jumped out of the way and sent a Mouko Takabisha towards him. The blast also sent him to the ground, but he wasn't any worse for the wear. _**"You are such a nuisance, young warrior." **_

A smirk came to Ranma's face. "I try, gramps, I try." He rushed forward and was on top of the monster. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Hundreds of punches rained down on the form of the dark wizard. Just like the other things he tried, the punches had no effect but making the being angry.

Aku created a dark blast that sent the braid-haired martial artist onto his back a few feet away. The demon had then changed form back to his original one. His black and beady eyes glared down on the boy. _**"You annoy me greatly, and you also remind me too much of your samurai ancestor."**_ A cruel smile came to his lips. _**"Simply killing you will not be enough. I will break your spirit and emotions."**_

Ranma wasn't able to dodge when a dark hand grabbed his body and picked him up. He had tried to get out of the grip, but it was too strong. The other martial artists had attempted to attack the monster, but they were blasted back. "Let me go ya ugly bastard."

"_**Yes, I know exactly how to go about breaking your spirit."**_ Aku's black energy began to course around the Saotome youth. It was painful, but it only lasted a few moments. _**"I have given you a curse. You shall be flung back thousands upon thousands of years into the past. You shall never age, and can never be killed, except by the power that my minions **_--_** some of which will be thrown back with you**_ --_** can use. You will be taunted by my visage for eons, you will watch people close to you grow old and die as you stay young. You will be trapped in the flow of time. You're spirit will be crushed, and when it is ripe for the picking, you shall be put out of your misery. Of course, if you ever manage to vanquish me, the curse will be lifted. I don't foresee a chance of that happening though." **_With a strange screech, several rings of energy flew out of the demon's mouth and over the braid-haired boy. Ranma was then pulled through tear in time and space.

"DAMN YOU!!!" He managed to get out before the portal closed on him and the blackness that surrounded him.

"_**AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!"**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You really should have left that sword alone, Takishi." A girl with long black hair stated to a man with short blue hair. "That weapon shocks anyone who tries to wield it." She couldn't believe how much of a fool her friend could be sometime.

"Oh come on Julie." He said in mirth. "If I could use this sword, we would be protected by any dark force." In his hand -- hidden by a rubber glove -- was the sword in question. The hilt was black with yellow diamonds, and the blade was silver. "You know how the story goes. Thousands of years ago, the first royal family had to defeat some being of evil. They prayed to the gods for some help, and those gods created this sword of magic."

Julie gave a reluctant nod. "That's true, but Takishi" she began "you are a captain of the royal guards. You have enough skill that a magic sword is un-needed to you. Besides, if we need warriors with magic, there's always the--"

"I'm very much aware of that, Julie." The short-haired man in armor stated as they walked out into the royal gardens. The gardens consisted of flowers from various regions and locations. Each flower was a beauty to behold. There was a large fountain in the center of the gardens, and there were paths of water that lead from the fountain in different directions. "It's just that I would like to try and figure this sword out."

"I also don't approve of you just taking the sword. What if--" The girl was interrupted when an odd portal appeared in the sky above them. Both of them were too shocked to move before a boy with raven-black hair came falling out of the hole and collided into Takishi. The sword fell out of the man's hand and in front of the downed stranger's hand. The blue-haired man had to step back a few feet from the groaning boy who was on his hands and knees. "Do you think he's alright Taki-- oh my god, what is that thing?!"

The next things that emerged from the portal were a few off looking creatures that were made out of a kind of black shadowy mess. They had no discernable features except for a pair of glowing blood red eyes, flaming eyebrows, and a flaming beard. Their target appeared to be the boy who had fallen through before them.

"Get back Julie!" The captain of the royal guards announced as he took out his normal sword from its sheath. Rushing forward, he proceeded to hack at the creatures, but the normal sword was of no use. "Damn it!" He shouted before an arm knocked him into one of the pillars.

"Takishi!" The long-haired girl yelled. Her eyes traveled back to the creatures that were advancing onto the downed boy. She didn't have any kind of training in the ways of fighting, so she couldn't be of use. The only thing she thought to do was run into the palace and call for help. In her panic, she had missed that the boy was trying to get his bearings back.

"What the hell?" Ranma asked himself as he shook his head. The last thing he remembered was that Aku guy sending him through that portal. Looking to both sides of him, he noticed some odd looking creatures. "Must be Grandpa Ugly's minions that he was talkin' about." It had suddenly come back to him about the demon not damageable by anything except a certain magical sword. 'Damn it, what am I going to do? Those rules probably apply to these creeps as well.'

His blue eyes caught sight of a sword that was lying just in front of his left hand. Something was attracting him to the blade, and he didn't know what it was. Reaching forward, his hand grabbed hold of the hilt. A mysterious charge of electricity blasted at his hand, but it subsided quickly and allowed him to pick it up.

With sword in hand, the young Saotome turned swiftly around and sliced through the midsection of the monster on his left side. The creature gave a shriek in agony before dissipating into nothingness. Not sparing a thought, Ranma proceeded to attack the other creatures.

Dodging out of the way of a claw strike, the braid-haired boy sliced off the hand of the creature. A shriek of agony from the thing sounded before a kick knocked it on its back. While the thing was on its back, Ranma jumped into the air and came down with the end of the blade piercing into the shadowy creature's chest.

Ignoring the vanishing monster, the martial artist jumped over the last monster, landed behind it, and sent the sword through its back. With the last of them destroyed, Ranma succumbed to the feeling of exhaustion from being thrown across space and time and fell forward unconscious. He missed the looks on a bunch of guards who came out into the area and witnessed what he did.

"That kid was able to use the sword." One of the guards said in disbelief. It had been stated that nobody could use the sword since the very first queen defeated a dark and powerful being that appeared out of nowhere.

The guards began to discussing with each other on what just happened, and the sight that they had witnessed. Each of them were wondering exactly what to do, and if the boy could be a threat or not. It was at that moment that a voice had brought them to attention. "I believe it would be best to take this young man to a room so he could rest. I can sense that he has a good heart, and I believe that I could trust him."

"Your majesty" The guards stated as the kneeled before their queen. She had a long pure white gown that flowed down to her feet, and on her arms were pure white gloves extended to her elbows. Her eyes were a clear blue, and her hair was long and white with bangs covering her forehead.

As her guards picked up the boy and proceeded to take him into the palace, the woman was deep in thought. 'Where could he have come from, and why were those monsters after him? More importantly, what does being able to use that sword mean?' Tossing the questions out of her mind for now, the queen proceeded to follow the ones who were carrying the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma groaned as his eyes opened and he looked around his surroundings. The place seemed to be an elaborate room that didn't hide any idea of wealth. He didn't know where he was, and he didn't know if he even wanted to figure it out. Next the bed was the sword that he used to destroy those strange monsters.

Memories started to come back to him about what had happened. 'That's right' he simply thought. 'I was enjoyin' a peaceful day when that demon -- Aku he said his name was -- attacked. He… did somethin' an' threw me backwards in time or somethin'.' His blue eyes widened in complete realization. 'That's right. He said that he cursed me or somethin'. It… had ta do with never bein' able ta die, watchin' people around me grow old and whither away, and a bunch of other things.' The braid-haired boy stopped in his thoughts and clenched his eyes shut. 'He hopes it'll break my spirit, but I'll show that bastard. I don't care if his minions keep on coming, because I won't be killed by _**THOSE**_ until I finish off Aku and regain my mortality.'

Positioning himself into a sitting position on the bed, his hand reached for the sword and picked it up. Looking at the weapon, he gave a small frown. 'I don't like to rely on weapons, since one would be helpless if the weapon is taken away. However, I have my martial arts ta back me up on.' Holding the sheathed weapon in his hands, he gave a small sigh. 'My life is just one adventure after another.'

"I see that you are finally awake." A serene voice stated. The voice startled Ranma and almost made him drop the sword in his hands. Glancing in the direction of the voice, his eyes were met with a woman who appeared to be in her mid 20's or so. She had a somewhat regal appearance -- if the gown, crown, and everything else were any indication -- about her, and her aura screamed peaceful.

"Nothin' can keep me out for long, lady." The braid-haired boy said with a small smile. "How long was I out of it anyway?" He knew he was exhausted after that having that dark wizard do something, and then going through a time hole.

A small smile came to the woman's face. "I'd say about two days actually. You must have been through a lot to make you that tired."

A laugh came to Ranma. "Bein' cursed by some evil wizard of darkness, an' then flung thousands of years into the past tends ta do that." The laugh died as he became quiet in thought about it.

"Would it have anything to do with you turning into a girl with cold water?" She saw the shocked look on the boy's face. "While you were out of it, some cold water accidentally fell onto you and turned you into a girl. An advisor suggested that since you changed with cold, then maybe hot water would reverse it."

"That's a good guess, but that's not it." The young Saotome proceeded to tell the queen what happened. When he finished, the queen had a frown on her face. "So now I don't really know what I'm gonna do, and I realize that this sword is a key ta it all somehow. Only problem is, I don't know how many years I've been tossed back."

A gloved hand was placed on his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll figure it all out, Ranma." The blonde woman stated in complete sincerity. "From your tale, it seems like you have a long journey to fulfill your goal. Do not let your spirit be broken by what lies ahead of you."

Ranma was about to respond when the door to the room opened, and a small girl walked through. The girl appeared to be about four or so, and she wore a miniature version of the gown the woman wore. Like her mother's hair, the girl's was oddly silver, and it was in an odd style. It was tied in a pair of odango-style buns with small pigtails coming down to about her neck. On her forehead was a gold crescent moon. Looking to the older woman, Ranma noticed that she too had a moon on her forehead that had been covered by her bangs.

"Momma, I'm bored." The young girl whined a little as she entered. When her gray-blue eyes caught sight of the braid-haired boy, she began to clap in glee. "The boy that turns into a girl is awake!" Running forward, she jumped into Ranma and gave him a hug. "Will you please play a game with me?"

"Now Serenity" The queen began while trying to keep a strict face. It failed however as she fell into a giggle. "I apologize for this, Ranma. My daughter can be such a bundle of energy at times. I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Queen Serenity the 90th, and this is my daughter Princess Serenity the 91st."

"That's… a lot of Serenities." The braid-haired boy stated with wide eyes. How the hell did someone keep them all straight? "Anyway, there's no need ta apologize." He gave a smile to the young sliver-haired girl. "I'd be happy ta." Anything to get his mind off of the problem he had.

Princess Serenity squealed in delight. "I want to play on the swings!" Grabbing Ranma's hand, she began to drag him out of the room and down the corridors. The young Saotome tried to tell her to slow down, but she wouldn't. They finally reached the outside where he was able to get a good look at his surroundings. Looking up into the sky, he noticed that the sky was quite beautiful. The clouds were nice and puffy. The earth was… wait, the earth?

"I'm on the moon?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yep, yep. The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" The young girl asked with a bright smile.

'Holy crud' Ranma thought to himself. He had never heard of there being an ancient civilization on the moon. People may have thought he was dim, but he had still received good grades in his classes. 'Just how far back _**HAVE**_ I been tossed?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**(In the present)**_

"_**Now I am free to do whatever my heart desires."**_ The being of darkness gave a large yawn. _**"Yet I am currently sleepy even though I was resting for so many years."**_ Aku took out a strange looking plushie and began to rise into the sky. _**"The world shall be under my control, but one can not do that when one is sleepy. It is but a cruel fact that I must abide by. Farewell for now, humans."**_

Everyone in the Tendo's yard watched as the being floated off and away. "What we going to do, great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked terrified. "Airen lost in time, and we have no way to defeat monster."

Cologne was about to speak when the sound of a sword was being sheathed had been heard. Several pairs of eyes looked towards the source to see a man standing on the roof dressed in samurai robes and a straw hat. The aged matriarch gave a slight sigh. "I recognize that man from anywhere, he's the 'young samurai' the beast was talking about."

The woman received a bunch of wide eyes before said eyes looked back to the man. "I just missed the beast." The pony-tailed man said before giving a turn on his heels to jump off. The image was ruined when he had slipped on the wall and had given a tumble onto his butt into the Koi pond. "I was never good at dramatic entrances and exits." The now redheaded woman said to herself as several stares had turned into a kind of realization.

xxA.Nxx

Yeah, yeah. Another idea that came to my head. I can't help it in the slightest. You can kind of guess that one crazy casualty loop is going on with things.

Of course, several of Aku's minions are still hiding in time somewhere, ready to jump Ranma at any given moment. There are several minions who even have a thing for taunting and all.

Princess Serenity 91st would actually be the grandmother of the Princess Serenity that would become Usagi.

I'm glad I could play with your minds with a new idea.


End file.
